Out of the Woods
by NotAnIslander
Summary: Katniss Everdeen couldn't wait to get out of Panem. 10 years later a tragedy forces her home... The original story (Chapter 2) was published in the More Stories to Save Lives fundraiser last October.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Back in the fall, there was a wonderful fundraiser called MoreS2SLs. I submitted a story called "Out of the Woods". While I was writing it, I realized I had a lot of back story, so I decided to cut that part out and just publish the "here and now" of that story. This chapter is the back story that I cut out. The next chapter will be the original story submitted to the fundraiser. I have part of a third chapter written, which I am still deciding if the story needs that, or if the two chapters are good enough to stand alone. I will post chapter 2 next week, let me know what you think!

Thank you to ct522 as always for her exceptional beta skills and pointing out my over use and mis use of commas. And thank you to louezem for pre-reading!

 _ **5years old**_

"Do you see that little girl there Peeta? The one with the red dress and the braids?" His father asks him with a smile.

"Yeah…" he says curiously.

"I was going to marry her mother."

"Well why didn't you?" He can't believe anyone wouldn't want to marry his father. He is a baker after all.

"She married a coal miner instead." he says with a shake of his head, and a wistful smile on his face.

"Why would she marry a coal miner? That seems kind of dangerous." It seems so ludicrous to him.

"Well son sometimes things just aren't meant to be." And he leans down for a quick hug before he heads back to the bakery.

"I don't want to go to school daddy! Why can't I stay home and play with Prim? Why can't we go camping at the lake?"

"Because, little girl, you need to learn to read and write and do math. I want you to get as smart as you can so you can go away to college and get even smarter!"

"But I don't like all of these people," she says with a pout.

He picks her up like she's as light as a feather. Her daddy is so strong, he always makes her feel safe. "Don't you worry. All of the big people will go home soon. Then it'll just be you kids and the teachers. It'll be ok, I promise. And your momma and Prim will be here to pick you up as soon as it's finished, ok?"

"OK. I guess," she says begrudgingly, a scowl he recognizes all too well on her face. "But you can't make me like it!"

"Oh little girl, I don't think I'd ever presume to make you do anything you don't want to!" he says as he puts her down, with a final chuckle and a rub on her head. "Goodbye girlie, and try to have some fun, OK?" He gives her a quick kiss on the head and heads out the door.

 _ **11 years old**_

The alarm from the mine goes off in the middle of music class. All of the students know what it means, whether they have a parent who works in the mine or not. The teacher tries not to allow her fear to show on her face as she tries to distract the students from the noise. But as she looks around, all she can see are the terrified faces of her class. "Katniss, let's go through that verse again, please? We'll pick up right where it says, "Hang your head over", OK?"

No sooner does she say this though, then they hear the secretary's voice comes across the loudspeaker:

"Will the following students please come to the office, Gale Hawthorne, Rory Hawthorne, Jon Sanderson, Leevy Sanderson, Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen…" the list goes on, but Katniss only hears her name and her sister's. She knows that everyone being called has a parent that works at the coal mine. A sinking feeling fills her stomach.

It isn't long before the whole school knows what has happened. There was a cave in at the mine, miners were trapped, and it didn't look hopeful. One by one, parents came to pick up their children, whether they were of mining families or not. In a small community like Panem, one tragedy affects them all. What the secretary and the administration know that the rest do not though, is that no one comes to collect the Everdeen girls. The principal, Mr. Abernathy, suggests he take them home.

"No thank you sir," Katniss says as bravely as she can. "We're just right down the road. I can get Prim home fine. I'm sure Momma's waiting for us there."

Both Mr. Abernathy and Katniss know that Mrs. Everdeen is not at home. They both know that she has probably rushed to the mine, not thinking about getting her girls. But neither one will say this outloud.

It isn't until the next day when Peeta finds out that Mr. Everdeen was trapped in the mine. He, along with 9 other men on his shift were down there when a wall caved in on them, effectively cutting off their oxygen. Only Mr. Sanderson and Mr. Holloway survived. All of the others have perished. The town goes into a deep mourning. They haven't lost this many men in decades. It will be a year before the final investigation will be completed. Until then, it's business as usual.

Except for those families who are left to deal with the grief. Thankfully the company helps pay the rent on the families' houses, otherwise many would be out on the streets before the month is up. Many think it's a way for the company to save face, to cover up for their negligence. But in the Everdeen household, no one even thinks about the rent. Katniss is too busy trying to rouse her mother and take care of her little sister.

When she shows up to school the next week, Katniss keeps to herself. She's dealing with the death of her father, and a mother who only seems to stare at the walls. The schools counselling staff tries to help, but they are so overwhelmed with everything that the Everdeen girls seem to slip through the cracks. The teachers may notice that they are a bit more bedraggled, a bit dirtier, but they are at school every day, on time, and while their lunches are a bit skimpier, there are no other tell-tale signs of abuse or neglect. They chalk it up to the small family dealing with their grief.

But Peeta notices. He's noticed this girl ever since they were five years old. She used to love singing in Kindergarten. Every year Katniss would sing the loudest in music class. This is the first thing Peeta notices - Katniss doesn't sing any more.

It's another month before Peeta notices that Katniss is getting thinner, that her lunches are getting smaller and smaller, and a few months after that that he notices there is nothing in Katniss' lunch, that she retreats to the corner of the classroom every day at lunch time. Other's think she's just shy, but he sees that there is nothing in the lunch box, that Katniss is just pretending.

The day after he figures out she's faking it, Peeta attempts to sneak into the bakery to grab a loaf of bread before his parents see him. Unfortunately, his mother catches him. His father would have given him a sad smile, but let him go. His mother, who is in charge of the books, is furious. "What are you doing?" she screams at him.

"I'm just… I'm just…" he stutters, then straightens himself up. "I'm getting a loaf of bread to take to school."

Most mothers would be proud of their son, that he wants to help someone. But Mrs. Mellark sees the books. She sees how their profits have taken a downturn ever since the mine explosion. In her anger, she cracks her son across the face, leaving a welt just under his eye. It's the only thing Katniss sees as he quickly shoves the loaf of bread in her backpack and runs the other way.

When Katniss gets home, she finds the loaf. She knows she should be furious. _How dare Peeta Mellark think he can just give them charity. He's never even talked to me._ But she's too hungry to care right now. That night she and Prim feast on a hearty, grainy bread filled with nuts and fruit.

The next morning, on her way to school, leftover bread in her and Prim's lunch boxes, she sees the first dandelion and she remembers. She can barely concentrate on her studies that day, she's that excited. Because she knows, at home tucked away on her mother's bookshelf, is a book of plants and herbs that has been in the family for years. Katniss has a plan, and that plan will save her family.

 _ **16 years old: Sophomore Year**_

"C'mon Everdeen! Let's go! Daylight's wasting!" Gale calls to her over the roar of his father's old truck. As soon as he turned 16, his mother gave him the keys, and he's been doing odd jobs around town to help support the family. He and Katniss have formed an alliance of sorts, though he thinks she's hot in her own way. They are hunting buddies. Both had to grow up too soon, both had to take care of a family before they were ready.

Katniss hops in the truck. "God Gale, what's your rush? We're just going to the campsite tonight. We've got plenty of time to set up."

"I just don't want to spend any more time at this hell hole school then I have too, Catnip," he smiles at her.

She scowls at him, which he secretly loves. Most of the time Katniss has a blank face, she's learned to hide her emotions from the world. Only those closest to her get to see her smile, and scowl. "You know I hate that, Gale. So stop it!"

He just laughs at her as he puts the truck into gear, and they head out of the parking lot. Katniss doesn't see Peeta watching her from his car. But Gale does, and he shakes his head at the blonde. Peeta turns away and gets into his car. He knows he doesn't stand a chance with Katniss as long as Gale is around. Every night he prays that Gale gets that football scholarship and heads off to college far, far away. Maybe then Katniss will look at him.

It will be another year before Katniss looks at most anyone again. It wasn't too long after this hunting trip that Prim was in a fatal accident. It seems to Katniss that the odds are definitely not in Katniss' favor in this lifetime. It takes her a few weeks, but she returns to school more withdrawn than before. At least this time her mother doesn't leave her too.

 _ **17/18 years old: Senior Year**_

"I want all of you to seriously consider this," Ms. Atala tells the ecology class, while pointedly looking at Katniss. "There are colleges out there that will offer scholarships to those students whose projects they think are worthwhile."

Katniss knows that if she wants to get out of this town, her only hope is an academic scholarship. Ever since her father died, her relationship with her mother has been strained. Once the authorities had learned the depths to which her mother sunk into her depression after the death of her father, they stepped in to help the little family. Katniss's Aunt Seeder came to take care of the girls while their mother received some much needed help. She has never become the woman she was before her husband died, but she was able to care for her girls. Unfortunately, Katniss was afraid to let her mother close to her again after that. It seemed as if they had made an uncomfortable truce, with Prim in the middle holding them all together. And now that Prim is gone, the house is just a shell of what it once was. When Prim died, it's like she took all of the happiness with her.

She is the first to approach Ms. Atala after class that day. "When are the projects due for the Science Fair?"

"Oh Katniss, I'm so excited you came to me. If anyone deserves this, it's you." She rifles through the papers on her desk. Katniss wonders how she can ever find anything there, it's always piled high with mounds of paperwork. "Here it is!" she exclaims. "Take this home, show it to your mother. Read it over and if you have any questions, please ask me. I want to help you in any way I can."

While Katniss and Ms. Atala were having this conversation, Peeta is patiently standing behind. "Ms. Atala, do you have an extra copy of that?" he asks.

"Well certainly Peeta! I am glad to see your interest as well. You know what I think? I think the two of you working together on this would be a good thing…" and with that, she walks away, leaving Katniss and Peeta standing there staring at each other.

"Hello Katniss," he says politely. "I.. um… I didn't expect that… I don't… I don't know what to… um…" He's so nervous, he's sure his face is beet red as he rubs the back of his neck. He's usually never at a loss for words but something about Katniss always intimidates him. Perhaps it's the way she impatiently looks at him as he stumbles over his words.

"Listen..Peeta?" She asks, not sure why she's pretending to not know who he is. She is sure the last thing she wants is to work on this with the senior class Golden Boy. She desperately needs this scholarship money, and she can't afford to be dragged down by someone who, she's pretty sure, only wants to do this to pad his already full academic resume.

"I don't have a lot of time here. I have to get to work, but I'm not sure you and I working together on this is a good idea." And she turns and walks out the classroom, pulling her coat and backpack with her.

 _Well that went horribly_ Peeta thinks in her wake. Not sure what his next step will be, he just stands in the same spot he's been in. Ms. Atala comes back not too long after, along with Principal Abernathy. "What's wrong boy? You look like you've been hit by a truck."

"A truck named Katniss I'd imagine," Ms. Atala adds on with a smirk. "Am I right Peeta?"

"Yeah. I don't think working with her will be such a good idea," He says, not looking at either one of them.

"Oh listen here," Mr. Abernathy attempts to console him. "Give her some time. I'll have a word with her. She needs to learn to work well with others. Seems she forgot that lesson from kindergarten."

"Yeah, I guess," Peeta replies as he swings his backpack on and heads out the door.

Peeta doesn't know what was said, or even if anything was said to Katniss, but the next day in the cafeteria Peeta is shocked when Katniss marches up to him at his lunch table, "OK, listen. I'll work with you, but on this condition," " she tells him bluntly, but surely. "I need this scholarship. Not everyone gets everything handed to them on a silver platter. So the minute you don't pull your own weight I'm done, got it?" And without waiting for a response, she turns on her heel and stomps away. Peeta just stares after her in shock and awe.

They work together throughout the fall and winter. The National Park is quite near to Katniss' home in the Seam, so it becomes their home base. They've decided to classify salamanders that live there. As time goes by, they develop a friendship of sorts. Katniss is still standoffish at school, won't even acknowledge him when they pass in the hall, but once they are alone, she relaxes and seems to enjoy his company. The fact that Madge is her best friend seems to help Peeta in a way he didn't think. Madge, whose parents are close friends with the Mellarks, is able to put in a good word or two on his behalf. She acts as a buffer of sorts.

It's still a surprise, though, when Katniss shows up at the bakery one Saturday morning. They go to the park on Sunday's, so Peeta doesn't expect to see her. He's a bit flustered. "Hey! Katniss! Um.. Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Madge is meeting me here. I didn't have to work today so I thought we'd go to breakfast. What do you suggest?" She's surprisingly calm, although being in the bakery always makes her nervous. Mrs. Mellark is not known for her pleasantries, especially towards Katniss.

"I hope you're planning on paying for that!" comes a voice from the back. It seems that Katniss can't avoid her even if she wanted too.

Peeta quickly excuses himself and goes into the back of the store where is mother is. "Mom! Stop! She's just getting something to eat," he says as quietly as he can, hoping Katniss didn't hear. Peeta knows his mother still holds the loaf of bread he gave to Katniss over her head, but he's still upset she'd yell out like that into the front of the shop.

She's sitting at her desk, the ledgers spread out before her. Looking over her glasses she says matter of factly, "Well, we know those Seam rats all want a free hand out."

"No mom, that's actually not the case. She's meeting Madge here for breakfast."

"Madge? Now there's a nice girl. You should date her," his mother goes on.

Peeta just stares at her for a moment, too flabbergasted to move. "You're such a...nevermind."

He walks back to the front of the shop in time to see Katniss leave through the front door. He's embarrassed and ashamed. For so long he's wanted to make a good impression on her, and just as he's starting to, his mother steps in to ruin everything. Just like she always has. He can't wait to get away from Panem, if only to get away from his mother.

The next day is bright and sunny, perfect for working in the park on their project. Peeta only hopes Katniss shows up. As he pulls into the parking lot, he sees her beat up car, waiting. He lets out a sigh of relief and wonders how to handle the awkwardness from yesterday morning. He decides to go on as if nothing happened, to take the lead from her here.

"Hey Katniss, how are things today?" he says, strolling up to her car.

Katniss looks up at him for a minute, as if she's trying to decide something. She gets out of the car, closes the door and leans against it. She has a folder in her hands that she's holding onto for dear life. Finally she looks at him and says, "I think I've found something with the samples we've been taking, but I'm not sure. Want to check for me?"

"Sure," Peeta takes the report Katniss has been working on, going over what she's written very carefully. He leans back against her car with a thud. "Katniss… if this finding is what I think it is…"

"I know Peeta," she can barely contain her excitement. "I want to show it to the Park staff, see what they think, but I really think we're onto something here."

Turns out that what Katniss and Peeta discovered is that the salamanders were beginning to adapt to a new environment, on their own. As they went over their findings with the Park staff, they were able to add a missing piece to the mystery of the salamander population in the National Park. Their findings went on to receive national acclaim, and Katniss was offered a full ride scholarship to Michigan State University. She couldn't believe it. After all of the heartbreak of her life up until now, finally something was going her way. She had her ticket out of Panem, and into the bigger world.

Peeta was happy for her. There was a bit of sadness on his part, but he knew that was selfishness. As much as he cared about Katniss, he knew she had to leave. He just wished he could go with her. Peeta, while he received the wrestling scholarship he'd been working towards for State, was able to supplement his partial athletic scholarship with an academic one, because of his work with Katniss and the salamanders. His mother, for once, seemed proud of him.

"Finally you're worth something to the family Peeta. You'll go to State, major in business, then maybe go to New York City and make something of your life."

Not only did Peeta not want those things. It also stung that his mother thought that was all he was good for. Would ever be good for. What he wanted was to major in business and move back home, take over the bakery and enjoy life in Panem.

He wondered if there was anyone out there that might appreciate him for who he was, right now. While he and Katniss had a solid friendship, he knew he wanted more than she could or would be willing to give him.

As the school year wound down, and graduation grew closer, Peeta attempted to keep his friendship with Katniss going. She was still just as standoffish at school, but privately, they enjoyed their time together. They continued to meet up at the park, even having campouts. Purely platonic, much to Peeta's chagrin, but he decided a friendship with Katniss Everdeen was better than nothing at all.

"Unrequited love. Stupid is what it is," he berated himself the night of the prom. Because he'd asked Katniss who told him flat out she had to work and the last place she wanted to be seen was at a school dance. So he took Madge and they had a fine time. Even if he couldn't help but wonder what Katniss would look like in one of those tight dresses the girls all seemed to favor. It was after that night that he decided it was time to focus on other girls. Even if Katniss was interested, she was leaving - she'd made that abundantly clear. He decided, it would be better if he just tried to forget about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was originally published as a stand alone story for MS2SLs. Because I had so much back story, I thought it would make a good 2-3 parter. So,without further ado, I give you part 2:

 **10 years later**

"You sure about this Catnip? Four months is a long time." Gale steps out of the Jeep that has brought them to this isolated cabin in the mountains.

"I'm sure Gale. You, or someone, will be up with supplies and mail once a week, right? And I've got the satellite phone in case of an emergency. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Katniss' voice is somewhat flat. No matter how hard she tries, the emotions just aren't there.

"See, that's just it. I do worry. I'm not so sure this is the best time for you to be left alone."

"I know what you're thinking," she tells her friend. "But she's gone now. It's time for me to make peace with everything. I can't change anything. I can't change my dad's death, I can't change Prim's. And I can't change the relationship I had with my mother. But I can use them. I just need to be able to process it all. And sitting in the office, chasing around campers who try to dodge their registration fees won't help. Four months of me, the woods, and the bears, that's what I need." Katniss has a whole series of exercises given to her by her grief counsellor, Dr. Aurelius. She knows that the only way to work through this is if she has time on her own. Because she has a lot to say to her mother, and a lot to hear from her too, even if it is only the ghost of the woman.

With a regretful sigh, Gale turns and leaves. He loves this fierce girl. Loves her like family, and he'd do anything to protect her. But, like she told him and Madge when she found out she got this position, some walks you just have to take alone. He takes one final look back before he gets into the jeep and heads down the mountain. He's grateful Madge will be there to greet him, he can't imagine going home to an empty house after dropping his best friend off into that situation. If it weren't for Madge's insistence, he would have refused to even do this in the first place. But it's not his place to worry over Katniss Everdeen. It never was.

KPKPKP KPKPKP

"Hey baby brother! Still fighting the good fight between cheese buns and wedding cakes?" Rye shouts to his younger brother as he comes through the door of the bakery.

"Yeah Rye. And, once again, my cheese buns outsell your real estate ventures two to one."

Peeta has this same conversation with one of his brothers at least twice a week. They couldn't believe it when he said he was going to pastry school once he graduated with his business degree. Their mother had gone on for years about how Will was a successful lawyer, Rye was the most prosperous real estate agent in Panem, and Peeta would end up in New York City working for some prestigious firm. But when Peeta declared he was going to train as a pastry chef and take over the family bakery, his mother refused to talk to him for two months. And when he graduated, top chef, she refused to come to the ceremony.

"All I ever wanted was for my boys to make something of their lives. Something more than this old flea bitten mining town and this run down shop." she'd said.

It didn't matter that her husband loved his business, loved the ebb and flow of mountain life, she wanted more for her boys. Even if they didn't know what it was. Rye was successful in his business, and who wouldn't want a lawyer in the family? But a son to live the life his father, his grandfather, and so-on lived? She was beside herself. And while she does speak to Peeta, she certainly doesn't have the affection for him that she saves for the other two. And to make matters worse, at least the other two have given her grandchildren. Peeta hasn't had a steady girl since that Glimmer he dated all through college. His mother thought she was a wonderful girl, why Peeta couldn't even do that right was beyond her. So she washed her hands of the boy entirely.

"Now I was thinking little brother. The girls are going out of town on a little, "we need to get away from everything Mellark" weekend, and I thought it'd be great if you, me, Will, and the kids went camping up on Bald Mountain. What do you think?"

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. What does Will say?"

"Oh he's all for it as long as you're in charge of the meals."

"Sounds about right," Peeta laughs. His brothers are notorious for planning these camping trips and then getting Peeta to go along to cook. "I can manage that, I think. Now that Leevy and Bristol have taken over for the weekend shifts, I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem."

"Excellent. I'll phone later with the details." Rye turns to leave, but just as he's about to go through the door he turns and says, "Oh, and Peeta? I heard Katniss is back. Staying up at the old ranger cabin for the summer."

At this, Peeta barely keeps his loaf pans upright as he takes them out of the oven.

"Just thought you might want to know," Rye smirks as he leaves, the shop bell ringing in finality.

Katniss is back? How long has it been? Ten years at least. The last time he saw her or spoke to her was at high school graduation. It was one of the only times he remembers her mother actually smiling, looking proud of her daughter. But Katniss had the look of a trapped animal, just waiting to be released.

"Hey Katniss!" He said to her that day. "Congratulations! Valedictorian, full ride to Michigan State. Looks like things are pretty good for you. Don't forget me!" He felt so stupid after he said that.

"Thanks Peeta," she looked at him fondly. "And you know that you deserve half of the scholarship. If it hadn't have been for you, I wouldn't have gotten it."

"Nah Katniss. It's all 100% yours. You know I was just an accessory," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Plus, I did get a half academic scholarship to go with my wrestling one, so I guess we both did pretty well for ourselves."

"Still Peeta. Thank you. And good luck at State. Break all of those wrestling records!" She suddenly gave him a hug, and just as soon as she started, it was over. She turned and walked away, leaving him staring at her back and wondering if he would ever be worthy of Katniss Everdeen.

KPKPKP KPKPKP

Katniss takes her time settling in to the old cabin. She looks around. One room, bed in the corner by some windows, open fireplace and cook stove on the far wall, there's another corner with a washtub, sink, and a curtain to pull across. Just out back is the outhouse, and a generator on the porch. Since she's just here for the summer months, she'll do fine she thinks. The windows open letting in a comforting breeze. On the table are her provisions for the next month or so. Gale or someone will be bringing her mail and produce once a week, mostly to check up on her, and to make sure she's doing ok. She's fine with that. Truth be told, while she doesn't mind being up here alone and checking on the wildlife, she also likes the thought that she's not completely alone.

Completely alone. When she received the news that her mother had died, Katniss felt something she hadn't felt in a long while. Alone and abandoned. She spent that weekend in bed, covers up over her head. She was alone. She had no one to call family any more. Her daddy died when she was 11, Prim died just before Katniss' senior year. And now her mother is gone. Her mother, whose depression was so crippling that she almost died herself when her husband did. Her mother, who worked and worked and worked after Prim died, just to stay a step ahead of that crippling disease. Katniss wasn't truly convinced her mother even realized she'd moved away. The woman just worked and worked and worked.

One day, while Katniss was out in the field at her former station, she received word that her mother had called. Before Katniss could get to a phone, it was too late. They told her it was an aneurysm. There was nothing anyone could do. It was that fast. In a daze, Katniss packed up her things and headed home for the day. After two days of wallowing in grief, she woke up, made all of the arrangements and flew back to Panem. Once she was there, she found her old house was the same as it ever was. Except now it had a new ghost to wander it's halls.

Katniss knew it was her responsibility to take care of everything, who else would there be? So she set to work boxing it up. People stopped by with food and condolences, but still Katniss worked. On the last day, she phoned the real estate agent, and found out it was Rye Mellark. Luckily he remembered her, and did his best to help. Just as Katniss was prepared to leave it all in Rye's capable hands, and head back west, she received a call that would change everything. They wanted her to stay in Panem, work out of the ranger station there. They thought she'd be happy to be closer to home.

They were wrong.

KPKP KPKP

"Uncle Peeta, what's this for?" His niece Pacey is helping him unpack the camp equipment while Pacey's father Rye, and her uncle Will pay for the weekend at the ranger station. The cousins, Uncle Will's children, went with them to visit Mr. Gale, but Pacey would rather stay with her favorite uncle instead.

"It's just part of the camp stove Pace. Bring it over here and we'll get everything ready for supper." The two of them get everything set up, from the tents to the food supplies, hanging what wouldn't be used yet in a tree to discourage any bears.

"Looks good there!" Rye says coming up on the campsite. Will is farther behind, his two daughters in tow. While the Mellark's were all boys, it seems that they are destined to only have girls as offspring. They don't mind though. For a trio of boys who grew up wrestling and horsing around, you won't find any men more proud or protective of their girls, Peeta included.

"Thanks! You taught Pacey well," Peeta tells his older brother. Of all of the girls, Peeta and Pacey seem to have bonded the most. Probably because Rye and Delly married and had her soon after. If you didn't know better, you'd think that Pacey was Peeta's daughter, she looked so much like him.

There's a rustling in the bushes surrounding the campsite, and soon a ranger comes into view. "Nice set up," she says. "Just make sure you watch that fire. It's been dry, but not dry enough for a ban."

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?" Peeta's voice squeaks. "I… I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Oh. Hey! Peeta…" she looks surprised. "Long time..." Katniss isn't sure how to respond. She didn't really look at these people before she spoke. Had she been looking, she would have surely gone the other way instead of speaking to them.

"Who's that?" Pacey asks innocently.

"That's an old friend of mine, Katniss," Peeta responds looking between the ranger and the little girl.

"Hi Katniss! I'm Pacey!" she says in that enthusiastic way a seven year old has.

"Hello Pacey. Nice to meet you," Katniss replies, a bit unsure. She looks to Peeta and back to Pacey. "She looks just like you Peeta."

"Yeah, genetics are a funny thing…" he shakes his head, his voice wandering off.

Before anyone else can say a thing, Katniss has turned and is headed back into the woods.

"Take care. Enjoy your stay." And she's gone, leaving Peeta standing there with his mouth open, wondering what just happened. This girl he hasn't been able to get out of his mind since he was five years old just walked back into his world, and just as quickly, she left again. There is so much he'd like to say, but instead he just stands there, mouth opening and closing like a frog.

"Well little brother, looks like you aren't the smooth operator everyone always says you are," Rye teases once the silence has started to become uncomfortable.

Peeta turns and narrows his eyes, "Shut up Rye."

"Uncle Peeta said shut up!" His littlest niece Brooke says. Her sister Ellie jumps in whining, "Daddy! When we say shut up we get into big trouble! How come Uncle Peeta can say it?"

"Because Uncle Peeta is a grown man, girlies. But Uncle Peeta should also know better. And if your mama were here, she'd let him know all about it," Will shakes his finger, prodding him. Peeta just rolls his eyes at his family. Being the youngest, and only one unattached with no kids is usually just fine with him. But it's times like this that he feels like the entire Mellark clan is out to get him.

"Well Peeta! Here's your chance! What are you going to do?" Rye asks, turning the subject back around.

"Do? What is there to do?" Peeta looks at him incredulously.

"Ummm… Maybe follow her? If you get lucky, you follow her and meet up with her, it gets too dark for you to get back here…" Rye waggles his eyes suggestively.

"Stop it Rye. Just… stop," Peeta says, shaking his head. "It was never like that for us. She always had other things on her mind."

"Seems to me you're both older now. Maybe she's gotten all of those 'other things' off her mind by now."

"And maybe she has new ones. You saw how quickly she left us here. She's not interested in a reunion."

"Whatever you say little brother. Whatever you say," Rye says, turning around and walking away.

"We're hungry! When do we eat?" Ellie demands, effectively ending the conversation.

"Now. Let's get started now," Peeta rubs his hands together, gathering up the supplies needed to make supper.

While the family lose themselves in the activities of the evening, Peeta can't keep his mind from wandering back to her. The way her ranger uniform fit her so nicely, to the sway of her hips as she walked away. Katniss Everdeen had definitely grown up since he saw her ten years ago. If he was a goner then, he's pretty sure not much has changed.

KPKP KPKP

She can't believe it. It's been ten years. All she'd done was step out of the woods and there he was. Peeta Mellark. He was good looking in high school, she knew that. But at the time she was so intent on getting a scholarship and getting out of Panem, she didn't spare much to the thought of boys. Still, there were times while they were working on that one science fair project that she thought she could very easily fall into his eyes. What she now realizes, is that ten years later, she knows she could do the very same thing.

"No. He has a daughter." She tells herself. "And daughters mean wives. That girl looked like a mix between Peeta and Delly, no way am I going near them again."

She climbs up the steps to her little cabin and shucks off her gear. She heads down to the lake behind the cabin, and begins to shed herself of the day. The clothes, the worries, the thoughts of Peeta slide off as she walks into the water and swims away. She focuses on the way the water surrounds her, the coolness invading her skin. She hasn't worn her swimsuit since she came up here a month ago. Hasn't needed it. It's just her and the wildlife that surround her here.

Gale was up earlier in the day, bringing a very pregnant Madge with him. "I wanted to come up to see you one more time," she explained when Katniss asked her what on earth she was thinking of riding up that road, in that Jeep, in her state.

"You wanted to come for a ride because you thought the bumps might make Baby come quicker!" Gale teased.

"Well," Madge hedges. "Maybe a little. But you know I also wanted to see Katniss."

"I'm glad you're here," Katniss says sincerely, and walks over to give her a hug.

She and Madge were friends in school, so when Gale came to Katniss five years ago and told her not only were Gale and Madge seeing each other, but it was serious and she was "the one", no one was happier than Katniss. Her two best friends were together, and they were a match made in heaven. Gale, with his rugged outdoorsiness, and Madge with her quiet dignified manner. On the outside they were complete opposites, but where it counted, on the inside, they were soul mates. It's a struggle for Katniss sometimes when she watches them. Because she sees how they are, what they have, and she tries so hard to not be jealous of them. "Someday. Maybe." she tells herself.

For awhile she thought she had that with Darius. He was funny, outgoing, had this shock of bright red hair. They had a great time together, spent five years making each other happy. But when push came to shove, and Katniss had to come back to Panem, she found out that perhaps she liked Darius a bit more than he liked her. While he was sad to see her leave, he didn't seem to be sad enough to come with her. So when Katniss packed up her worldly goods and prepared for her move back home, she also packed up her dreams of a future with Darius. She cried on the drive, not sure if it was because of Darius, her mother, or her dreams. It didn't really matter. They were all gone anyway.

KPKP KPKP

"Hey Peeta, come here a sec," Will calls over to him. While Peeta and Pacey were working on the meal, and the younger girls were playing with pine cones, Rye and Will sat off to the side, just far enough away that Peeta couldn't hear them talking.

"Just a minute, food's almost done."

The two older men filled their daughters plates, then their own, and moved their chairs over by Peeta. "So, little brother," Will says without much preamble. "Rye and I have been talking. We think you need to go on a hike."

"Thanks guys. But I think I'm good."

"And we think you need to go on a hike," Rye repeats with a smirk.

"I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. Did you see the way she _didn't_ look at me?"

"Yeah, we did," Will tells him. "Like she was afraid that you would disappear if she stayed too long. Dude. She didn't look at you because she was afraid you'd ignore her. Trust us. Tomorrow morning, first thing, go on a hike. You know the cabin she's staying in, don't you? Old man MacAulay's. It's the summer camp for the Rangers. Gale says she's there alone all summer., something about needing time to think. Well we think it's time you stopped thinking and started acting. Go get her. What do you have to lose?"

Somehow, Peeta could never resist doing what his brothers suggested, no matter how much trouble he'd end up in. So early the next morning he set off into the woods, his pack full of food, bug spray, sunscreen and water. He doesn't know what to expect, but he does know his way there.

KPKP KPKP

She's sitting on the front porch, enjoying a morning cup of tea when she hears a rustle in the bushes headed her way. After all of this time, she's pretty sure she knows what it is, and she smiles despite herself. She reaches for her shotgun, just in case she's wrong and it is a bear, but she calls out, "Mellark, it seems like even after ten years you still can't walk quiet in the woods."

"How did you know it was me?" He hollers back before breaking into the cleaning, big smile on his face.

"We spent almost our entire senior year traipsing around these woods, I don't think I'll ever forget the racket you made," she laughs back at him. "What brings you up here this early?"

"You." He simply says. At the look of surprise on her face he continues, "Katniss. Like you said, we spent almost our entire senior year here, together, working on that project. You stepped out of the woods for ten minutes yesterday then you disappeared again. I think, after all this time, I'd like a longer conversation than that." He's had the whole hike to think about what to say, and this is what it comes to.

"What will your brothers think? Won't they miss you? What about the kids?" She tries to think of any excuse, knowing they're all rather flimsy.

"They're the reason I'm here," he says sheepishly.

This sets her back. "Well, what about Delly? What will she think when she finds out?" Because what married man heads off into the woods to talk to a girl he hasn't seen in a decade?

"Why would Delly care?" He wonders out loud.

"Um, because you're here. Alone. With me. Another girl," she says with sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I think Delly would be tickled pink if she knew I was here alone with you," he smiles.

This is information Katniss was not prepared for. What kind of a relationship do they have? So she asks him as much, "Look Peeta, I don't know what's going on with you and Delly, but I am not getting into the middle of it."

"Katniss," he looks at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Delly. It's obvious you two have a child together, aren't you married?"

"Huh? Wait. I am confused. Katniss I don't have a child. I'm not in a relationship with Delly. Well, not like that." Then it dawns on him what she must be thinking. "Katniss, she's married to Rye. Pacey is hers and Rye's." He says shaking his head, and trying not to laugh at the incredulous and then embarrassed look on Katniss' face.

"You're not… Married? You're not a dad?" She says weakly.

"No Katniss," he smiles.

"But yesterday, when I said she looked just like you, you agreed."

"Because Pacey does look like me. That's what I meant when I said genetics will do that. Everyone jokes about that, but I can guarantee you that Pacey is my niece, and nothing more. Although, she does look way cuter than any of Rye's kids deserve to look," he smirks.

"Oh… I need to… I'll be right back." Katniss turns and escapes into the cabin for a moment, pulling herself back together. She lifts her hands to her face and rehashes this information. _He's not married. He doesn't have a child. He's more gorgeous than she's ever remembered. What is she supposed to do? Now is when she needs Madge here. Madge would know what to do._ She sets about pouring another mug of tea for Peeta. Milk, no sugar.

Peeta sits out on the front stoop waiting and thinking himself. _She thought he was married, and that Pacey was his. Well, that explains why she would barely look at me yesterday. Or does it? Why would she care? Unless she does care…_

"Here, I brought you some tea. Milk, no sugar, right?" Katniss bursts back onto the porch.

"How did you remember that?" he looks up at her.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders as she sits down next to him, "We spent so many cold mornings together classifying those damned salamanders, how could I forget?" But she knows it's more than that. Peeta hasn't truly been far from her thoughts since she left Panem. There were even a few times when she was with Darius that she… Nope. Best not to dwell on that, she smiles to herself a touch sadly.

"So, how is it living up here all alone? Do you get lonely?" Peeta asks after taking a sip of his tea.

"It's really not so bad. Gale comes up once a week with mail and provisions. I'm getting a chance to reconnect with this whole place. I didn't think it when I was sent back here, but I did miss it. It's nice to know how much it hasn't really changed."

"Nah. Not much does change around here," Peeta agrees.

They spend the rest of the day chatting about this and that and nothing in particular. The time comes all too quickly when Katniss needs to go make her rounds. Peeta packs up his things and gets ready to head back to the family campsite. As they lean in to give each other a hug, Katniss takes a chance she didn't expect. Before she can think too much about it, she says, "You could come back to visit. If you want."

With a hopeful smile on his face, he says, "Yeah? I'd like that."

They make plans for Peeta to come the next weekend, and as he leaves he begins to plan his next step…"Operation Woo Katniss Everdeen".

KPKPKP KPKPKP

Peeta's brothers were almost disappointed when he came back to the campsite. "Why are you back?" Rye accused.

"Because she had work to do, and it was getting dark?" Peeta responded, wondering if his brother actually expected him to spend the night with a girl he hadn't seen in ten years. "What kind of person do you think I am Rye?"

"The kind that hasn't had sex in awhile," Will joined in.

"Gross. Guys, she's not like that. And how do you know I haven't had sex in a long time?"

"He means sex with another person," Rye smirked.

Peeta rolled his eyes at his brothers crass conversation. "You guys might want to keep your voices down. You want your girls going home telling their mama's what you're saying?"

"They're playing in the tents, they're not listening." Rye says, although not totally convinced himself. "But stop diverting the conversation away from the topic- you and Katniss."

"We had a great conversation. It was nice to reconnect, and I'm going up to see her next weekend. Satisfied?"

"Very much so." Rye approves with a nod of his head.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The week goes on fairly uneventfully. Katniss wakes up, does her rounds on the mountain, fills out her paperwork, checks into base camp the requisite three times per day.

Gale answers once. "Hey Catnip. Heard you had a visitor over the weekend."

"Seriously Gale? I'm alone on top of a mountain and you still hear gossip about me?"

"Since I was speaking to his brothers, yes," Gale laughs at her. "Katniss, I know I wasn't the nicest about Peeta when we were kids, but he's a good guy. You should give him a chance."

"Playing matchmaker for me now, are you Hawthorne?" she smiles into the phone

"Madge is wearing off on me, what can I say," he chuckles.

Katniss sighs. There is a part of her that wants nothing more than to relax her guard and let Peeta in like that. But there's a bigger part, one that's full of old baggage that won't let her. "Gale, let me be, ok? I just got out of one relationship, and my mother just died. I don't know that another relationship is what I need right now."

"All I'm saying Katniss, is don't hold yourself back. You're back home now. Let yourself go and accept a little friendship. Ok?"

"I'll think about it. Now you let me go. We've both got work to do."

That conversation was on Monday, Katniss spent the rest of the week reflecting. She wouldn't be on this mountain for the rest of her life, just two more months. When she came down, both Gale and Madge would be wrapped up in their baby, and where would she be? While she wasn't sure what Peeta was looking for, she at least could open herself up to his friendship.

Katniss keeps herself busy the next week. Between checking on the bears and other animals, making sure the trails were maintained, there isn't a lot of daytime spent thinking about Peeta and what Gale had to say. But in the evenings, after her swim and a small supper, while she sits on the porch listening to the nocturnal forest come to life, she allows herself time to think.

It happens over time, yet comes to her suddenly. She is not the same person she was a month ago when she moved up here. Then, she was tired, moody, desperate to be left alone. She felt like all of her bearings had come loose. Slowly, over this month, she's been putting herself back together. She thinks she's ready for a friend.

KPKPKP KPKPKP

After the mine explosion, and the eventual fall-out from that industry, the town of Panem put more effort into tourism, capitalizing on its location near to the national park. That effort paid off, and in the last ten years, Panem has become a prime tourist destination. Tourist season is always busy, add in the locals need for cakes and breads, and Mellark's Bakery remains one of the most successful local businesses. It doesn't hurt that the owner, Peeta Mellark, makes some the the best pies and pastries in the region. Once the business was established, Peeta was able to hire more help, and his father steps in occasionally as well. This has freed him up to have a bit more of a life. If a wedding cake is needed on Saturday, he can trust that his father will get it there and set up without a worry.

On Friday Gale phones wondering if Peeta would be going up to see Katniss. Peeta isn't stupid, he knows Katniss and Gale must have spoken. "I am Gale. I was going to hike on up there tomorrow early. We made plans to spend the day together."

"Well Mellark, I figure today is not only my lucky day, but yours as well!"

"What are you talking about Gale?"

"Madge is in the early stages of labor, so I can't get Katniss' provisions to her. I was hoping maybe you'd like to drive my Jeep up there tonight, then you can stay over and bring it back tomorrow...or Sunday." Gale adds.

"Well, I can bring her stuff up no problem," he says trying to hold the disappointment back. Gale went on about staying over, but Peeta isn't so sure that's what Katniss would want.

"Great! Thanks Peeta! Meet me at the ranger station in town and I'll give you the keys. The Jeep is loaded and good to go."

With a sigh Peeta calls out to Leevy, "Hey Leev! I need to go to the ranger station real quick. Can you hold down the fort?"

"Sure!" Leevy calls back, stepping out to the front of the shop. "What's up?"

"Gale called. Madge is going into labor, so he needs me to bring up Katniss' provisions for the week."

"How how exciting! I love babies! But then you'll need to go home and get packed too, right?"

Why does everyone just assume he's spending the night? They just reconnected last week. Peeta is a bit surprised at how everyone seems to be pushing them together.

"I'm not so sure about packing Leevy," he smiles and shakes his head as he heads out.

By the time he gets the truck, and closes up shop, it's already 5 o'clock. He decides it wouldn't hurt to have a change of clothes with him, so he ends up throwing his backpack and hiking gear into the truck with him and begins the trek up Bald Mountain.

KPKP KPKP

When Peeta pulls in around 6 pm, he sees Katniss waiting on the porch. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought it was Gale, I wasn't expecting you until the morning!"

She sounds happy to see him, but maybe that's just because she's been alone all week. It's tough for Peeta to gauge her response. "Gale called earlier today asking me to bring up your mail and provisions for the week. Guess Madge is going to have that baby!"

"Well that explains him not being at the station when I checked in earlier. I can't believe they're finally ready!"

"Yeah," he says as he unloads the jeep. "It's a bit unreal. They'll do fine though. Gale says he'll phone as soon as the baby comes."

They make their way inside, and Katniss does a cursory look through the groceries. "There's some great things here today! Let's have a feast!" She can't believe how giddy she feels. Yes she's been alone all week, but she's never been like this when it was Gale who came on Friday. She decides for once she's ready to just enjoy herself, not question, just have fun. She'll channel her inner Johanna for tonight.

Jo was her first roommate at MSU. She was loud and brash and fearless, and she loved to antagonize Katniss. After their first few weeks of getting to know each other, they seemed to come to a bit of a truce that led to a solid friendship. It was Jo who convinced Katniss to join the woodsmen team, and it was always Jo who tried to get Katniss laid almost every Friday night. She never succeeded though. Katniss was a girl on a mission. Graduate with honours, get a job as far away from Panem as possible. Boys would not figure into Katniss' plan.

"You're staying for supper right?" She asks Peeta, a bit uncertain.

"What? Oh yeah! Of course!" Peeta seems to be a bit off balance. After this whole week he had planned on more than just a few hours with Katniss. He hopes that, even if he goes home tonight, she'll still want to meet up tomorrow.

"Good! Because there's quite a bit more food here than normal. Almost like they expected more than one person to eat some of it."

That's when they look at each other and laugh. The joke is on them and they've both figured it out. "I think, Ms. Everdeen, we've been set up."

They grin at each other a touch awkwardly, and then begin their supper preparation.

They spend the evening talking and laughing, reminiscing about their school days, about their time on this very mountain classifying those salamanders. "You're the one who threw me under the bus for that one!" Peeta laughs, remembering the time Katniss accidentally stepped on an endangered plant and promptly blamed Peeta.

After what seems like only an hour or two, they begin to hear the howl of the wolves on a far crest. "Listen to them sing," Katniss says with awe. "They're so beautiful."

"You're not afraid out here? On your own?"

"Nah. I'm much closer to the rhythms of the forest here. It's like I'm a part of it now. Most of the animals look at me and head on their way. They know I'm harmless."

Peeta is in awe of this woman. How comfortable she is here, in her own skin. "That's amazing, really," he says rather dumbly. It's almost as if here, on this mountain, their personalities have switched places. But it's always been like that, hasn't it? Even in high school, always quiet and sometimes sullen Katniss, became a different girl out here in the forest. As an adult, she's no different.

"Peeta. Did you bring your gear with you for tomorrow? Did I see your pack in the jeep?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure, so I brought them along," he replies a bit awkwardly, unsure of where this conversation may go.

"It's too late for you to go home. I'm sure the gates are shut. You can stay the night? Then we can have an early start to the day tomorrow?" She's a bit shocked at her own openness. Did she just ask Peeta to spend the night? Where will they sleep?

"Only if you're sure Katniss. I don't want to put you out. I can sleep in the Jeep."

"Doesn't sound very comfortable," she snorts. "Stay in here. We've shared a tent before, this isn't much different. The bed is big enough for two, and I won't bite."

That night they both sleep in their clothes on the bed. Katniss lays hugging the side of the bed and Peeta is afraid to roll over. It was the most uncomfortable sleep either one has had.

Early the next morning, as they climb out of bed, they look at each other and laugh. "I don't think I slept more than an hour at a time last night." Peeta says, and Katniss nods in agreement.

After a breakfast on the porch listening to the woods wake up, Katniss takes Peeta with her on her rounds. He sees what she does each day up close and personal. He watches the wonder in her eyes as she observes the forest around them, as she points out little fungi that Peeta would have missed had he been on his own. Katniss is in her element, and Peeta grows more and more enamoured with her as the day goes on.

That evening they spend time talking about the past ten years, where they have been, what they've been doing. An unspoken agreement that he is staying another night rests between them.

"Her name is Glimmer? Seriously? Who names their kid Glimmer?"

"I know, I know. It's a ridiculous name, but she was a great girl. We dated all through college, had some good times."

"Well, if it was so good, where is she now?" Katniss tries not to feel jealous over a girl she doesn't know, and of a time she has no right to feel jealous of.

"Well, we both graduated with our business degrees. She went to New York City and I went to culinary school. I don't think living in Panem and married to the local baker was ever on her bucket list of life. The last I heard she's doing well, has a boyfriend. And that's good." Peeta says diplomatically. "What about you?"

"I had no time for boys in college, just like high school. I needed to earn and keep a scholarship. School had to be my number one focus, everything else just kind of fell by the wayside."

"Sounds like the Katniss Everdeen I remember," Peeta says.

"After I moved to Montana I met a guy, Darius. We had some good times too. But when I was stationed back here, he stayed there. Like you said, I don't think living in Panem was on his bucket list either." She stops for a moment and realizes something. It doesn't hurt to think of Darius. As important as he was to her, it's obvious to her now that he was a great guy, but just not "the" guy.

They sit there in the twilight, just listening to the sounds of the forest, watching the moon rise and the constellations come out. It's a comfortable silence. Peeta reaches over to pull Katniss a little closer to him, and she molds into his side just like she belongs there. "Katniss," he says, "Can I kiss you?"

But it's Katniss who leans in first, bringing her mouth to his. She hasn't kissed a guy since Darius, and she realizes how different they feel to her. Where Darius was firm and insistent, Peeta is soft and sensuous. She thinks she can get used to kissing him.

They spend the rest of the evening exploring each others mouths, allowing their hands to roam over the others arms, neck, head. For something relatively innocent, it has all the heat and steam of something definitely not innocent. That night, as they lay in bed, they are not holding on to the opposite sides, but cuddled close together, learning what it feels like to lay in the same bed like this. Both of them think it's something they can get used too.

Peeta leaves Sunday afternoon with a promise to return the next Friday. It becomes a standing event for them. Most Friday's he comes with her mail and provisions, and he stays until Sunday. Occasionally, when there is a cake that must be delivered and his father can't do it, Peeta will alter his schedule so that he still has two full days with Katniss, but more times than not, he's pulling in around 6 pm Friday, and Katniss is waiting on her porch for him.

It's sometime around the end of July when it happens. The kisses, that started so innocent but with so much promise become deeper, more insistent. The hands that roamed over the top of the clothes begin to find their way inside. The buttons on their shirts and shorts begin to come undone. What began as an innocent friendship has now evolved into a relationship filled with lust and desire.

KPKP KPKP KPKP

The first time Peeta Mellark makes love to Katniss Everdeen it is a Saturday afternoon. They had been hiking earlier in the day and Katniss showed him her favourite lookout.

"I was out one morning, it was foggy and I could hardly see three feet in front of me. I almost walked right off the end of this. Good thing I was distracted by the sound of an animal behind me!"

"Oh my God Katniss! Are you kidding me?" He says, not surprised at how shocked he is,

"It's OK Peeta," Katniss placates him. "It turned out to be a good thing in more ways than one. That's the day I decided I should be checking in to headquarters three times a day. Once in the morning, once at noon, and once before supper. It freaked me out too, if I'm honest. But when I came back up here once the fog lifted? It was the most beautiful view of the valley I've ever seen."

Peeta can only agree that the view is beautiful, although he might claim the view of Katniss looking over the valley might just be the most beautiful thing he's seen.

That afternoon they go for a swim in the lake, and as they are laying on the grassy bank Peeta finally gets the courage to tell Katniss how he feels.

He tells her of his crush on her in school, he tells her of being with other girls but just not feeling right. "The minute you came out of the brush and spoke to me at that campsite? That's when suddenly everything seemed to make sense again. It's like, for ten years I've been trying to figure out a puzzle, or a maze, and as soon as I saw you, the final piece was put in."

Katniss, never being one for words, simply leans over and kisses him.

When they get back to the cabin, Peeta takes his time with her. It's as if she is a deity and he is worshipping at her altar. The kisses begin slow and sensuous. He starts at her neck, then slowly works his way down her body, taking time to suckle her breasts, first the right, then the left. His tongue draws a map on her body, one only she and he can ever know. When he gets down to her sex, he takes his time. He licks and samples and tastes, his tongue swirls around her clit like he's a man dying of thirst and she provides the only nourishment. He's hesitant to enter her until she tells him she is on the pill. At this point, neither has any reason not to trust the other fully.

The first time Katniss comes, his lips are suckling her clit and he has three fingers inside her. "Oh God Peeta! Please don't stop!" And he doesn't let up until her body is still and sated with desire, her breath panting as if she's just run from an angry mama bear.

The second time Katniss comes, she is leaning up against the table, her ass in the air. Peeta's cock is buried deep in her pussy and this time it's his fingers that go to work on her clit. "Oh shit Peeta!" she screams as her body convulses with pleasure. And she collapses on the table, grateful to have something so solid underneath her body.

The third time Katniss comes, she's up against the door, her legs wrapped around Peeta's waist. His strong arms hold her steady as her clit rubs against his pubic bone. By the time she comes down from her high, she is sure she will never feel this satisfied again.

"You're spoiling me Mellark," she says with a grin.

"If I had my way, this would be a daily occurrence," he proclaims to her. They go about their dinner preparations, only this time they take many breaks to kiss and to caress each other.

Later that night, as they lay naked in the bed looking out the window at the stars, Katniss tells him, "I didn't want to move back here. When I found out they had transferred me, well that's when I put in for this assignment. If I was going to be back in Panem, I wanted to be somewhere that I could breathe without the ghosts of my past haunting me. I spoke with a grief counselor before I came back, he gave me some exercises to do. That's what I did for the first month here. I did my job and I analyzed my grief. I wrote letters to my dead father, my dead sister, my dead mother. I wrote letters to my friends out west. I wrote and I wrote and I wrote. And then, one day, I woke up and realized it didn't hurt as much. That was the same day I came across you and your family at that campsite.

"Then you came up here to talk to me, and after you left I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. And my resentment for being forced back to Panem began to fall away. Thank you for coming to see me that day, Peeta."

"Thank you for inviting me back Katniss," he says softly, kissing the top of her head.

The next morning, Peeta is awakened by a feeling he hasn't had in a long time. That of warm lips sucking his hard dick. "Oh God Katniss, that feels incredible. Please keep going," and he uses his hands to hold her head in place. She doesn't have to suck too long. "I'm going to come Katniss…" is all he can say. But Katniss doesn't pull away, and after he comes down from his high, and he sees Katniss wiping her lips he tells her she is the most incredible woman he has ever known.

They get up and head right out to the lake, not bothering to put on swimsuits. They are Adam and Eve in their own Garden of Eden. No one, save for the wildlife, would walk up on them now. And, truth be told, they might not even care.

The feeling of the cool water surrounding their bodies, washing away the remnants of the day and night before is soul restoring. After their swim, as they climb up on the bank to dry in the morning sun, Peeta tells Katniss he loves her for the first time. And because she feels the same, but cannot quite say it yet, Katniss climbs on top of him and slowly eases her body down around his swollen cock. As she lifts up and down, swirling her hips in a counterclockwise direction, just enough to rub her clit the way she likes, Peeta falls apart inside of her once again.

That evening, just before he leaves, the make love one more time. This time it's slow and easy. It's a kiss goodbye, but only until the next time. And as the jeep pulls down the road, Katniss feels a sense of completion that she never knew she needed until now.

KPKPKPKPK

"Katniss," Peeta asks one night in the middle of August. "When are you finished here?"

"End of the month. Two more weeks, why?" Katniss answers quietly. Because it is hitting her now that once she is finished on the mountain, the real world is waiting for her down below. What will she do then? Oh, she's fine job wise, but where will she live? How will she survive on her own, down there with all of those memories?

"Because I was wondering where you were thinking of living," he answers, breaking into her thoughts. He has a plan, an idea that struck him last week. He has a house, a small three bedroom bungalow. Not too big, but not too small. All it is missing is Katniss, he thinks.

"I hadn't really thought about it until now," she answers uncertainly. "I suppose I'll talk to Rye. Maybe he can give me a heads up on an apartment?"

"What about moving in with me?" he says, with a touch of insecurity. Because what if she's not expecting them to continue this relationship once the summer gives way to autumn.

"I don't know Peeta…" she likes the idea, but it scares her at the same time. "Are you sure? I mean, I know we've been together on the weekends, and it's been great. But living together all of the time? You might get sick of me."

"That, my dear," he chuckles and gives her a kiss on the nose, "that is an impossibility. Promise me you'll think about it?"

"I can do that," she answers quietly. She burrows herself further into him, afraid to let go for fear he won't be there when she wakes up.

KPKPKPKPKP

The last two weeks of August fly by in a blurr. Katniss closes up the cabin for the winter, and loads her meager belongings into the Jeep that Gale has driven up for the day. She leaves some wood and the flint by the fireplace in case some lonesome wanderer finds themselves here, needing shelter for the night. She takes a look around, and gives a small prayer of thanks to the cabin for giving her back herself. For giving her memories that she will keep with her forever. And for giving her Peeta. Without a look back, she climbs into the Jeep with Gale and they head back down the mountain, ready to face the real world.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The bell on the shop dings and the girl behind the counter looks up to see who has come in. "Hi! Welcome to Mellark's, best bakery this side of the mountain! What can I get you?"

"Ummm…" the girl with the ebony hair and grey eyes says. "Do you have anymore cheese buns?"

"We certainly do! Fresh out of the oven too. Let me run back and get them for you."

As she looks around the front of the shop, marveling at how it is the same as it ever was, yet also modernized. It's obvious the owner of this place understands his business and his customers, she thinks with a smile.

Hey Katniss! What are you doing here?" Peeta exclaims. "I didn't expect to hear from you for another day or so!" He's finding it hard to keep his excitement under control. He is the owner of this place after all. It wouldn't do to have him acting ridiculous in front of the staff, he thinks. Although he doesn't realize the staff is in the back spying on the boss and this girl they knew once upon a time.

"Gale came up a couple of days early. All of the research has been recorded and sent in, so there was really no point in me staying any longer." she says shyly. "I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

"No, Katniss," he says with a grin, walking over to her with outstretched arms. Once the shock wore off he realized the only thing he really needed at this precise moment was to hold this beautiful girl in his arms.

They stand there hugging in the middle of the bakery, no one daring to interrupt them. Katniss asks him quietly, "I was thinking about your offer, to stay with you?"

"Yeah," he answers into her neck.

"I think… I think I want to say yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Alone. It's something she's felt for that last few years of her life. That is until she stepped out of the woods and into Peeta Mellark's life again. But still, when she really thinks about it, she's alone. Her father is gone, her sister is gone, her mother gone too. She's all she has left. That and memories of a happier time, before her father died, before her mother's depression overwhelmed her, then her work consumed her, before her sister died. If anything happened to Peeta, she'd be back there again. Alone.

It's a dark day for Katniss. One year ago she received the news of her mother's death. And while they hadn't been close for years, hadn't really even seen each other all that much, it's still a dark day.

She phoned Gale at the Ranger station, told him she wasn't feeling well. When she has these dark days, they only last a day or two. Shorter since she and Peeta reconnected and moved in together. She knows she'll just lay on the bed staring at nothing. It's like her brain has taken a vacation.

"Hey Katniss," she hears him say as he quietly enters the room. She feels the bed sag under his weight. "I called Leevy. I'm not going in today."

This is new. Usually he knows when she needs to be alone, and he gives her her space. It didn't take him long to figure that out, and he's always respected her wishes on this. But, apparently, today he thinks differently.

"Can I lay down here?" he asks, still gently as ever.

She continues to stare at the wall but answers him softly, "Sure."

The bed shifts some, and soon she's enveloped in those strong arms she loves so much. The ones that make her feel so safe, just like when her father held her as a little girl. It's a feeling she didn't know she could have. When she was with Darius, his arms were comforting, strong, playful, pretty much anything she could describe. But the feeling of Peeta's arms around her is something completely different. She loves him for this.

He doesn't say anything as they lay there. He just holds her, strokes her arms up and down, burrows his nose into her hair, lets her be. She's not sure how long they stay this way, but suddenly she notices the light from the window has shifted. The shift is enough to give her a new perspective.

"Peeta, sometimes I feel so alone."

"I know."

"Like I'm the only ghost left of my family."

"I know."

Two words are all he says, yet those two words mean the world to her. Because in this moment, she understands. He knows her. He knows how she feels, how she thinks. He knows that as much as he loves her, he can never replace what she's lost, would never try to replace what she's lost, and he accepts that.

"Why don't you ever tell me I'm not alone?" she asks.

"Because in a way, you are," he simply says. "If I could take any of it away, Katniss, I would. If I could make your father live, your sister live, your mother? I would. But I can't. All I can do, all anyone can do, is learn to accept what is. But Katniss?" he strokes her hair, "I love you. I can't change your past, I can't make any of it better. But I can make our future together good. I can make what we have good, if you'll allow it. Because all I know is, I want to spend every moment of every day with you."

"OK," She says with a soft smile, "I'll allow it."

"You'll allow it?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes." And with that simple proclamation, she smiles, tenderly, softly, and turns to face him, touching his cheek. "I think I'm going to be OK now."

He kisses her lips, strokes her face, and sits up, pulling her up with him. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The brothers, the wives, and the kids are all over for their monthly beer and pizza night. They boys have been doing this ever since Peeta moved back to town, after he took over the bakery. As the wives, and eventually the kids came along, it continued, albeit a bit calmer than when it was just the three bachelors. Katniss wonders though, if this is calm, what was it like before? Peeta just laughs at her as she rolls her eyes and follows the cacophony of noise in the kitchen. Pacey, Brooke, and Ellie might all be cute, but they can cut a swath of destruction a mile wide if you let them.

"Hey girls! What's going on out here?"

"Nothing Aunt Katniss," eight year old Pacey says with her most innocent look.

"Then why are there glasses on the table with water in them?"

"We're making a band Aunt Katniss!" Brooke and Ellie shouted together. They may not be identical twins, but they sure think a lot alike.

"A band?" Katniss questions them?

"Yeah!" Pacey answered. "Listen!" And she played Mary Had a Little Lamb perfectly.

"Wow! How did you learn that?" Katniss asked, impressed.

"My music teacher taught me!" Pacey answered proudly. "Then I taught Brooke and Ellie, because I thought they should know. But then Brooke started banging on the glasses and Ellie tried to take the spoon away, and they they were yelling, so I was telling them to be quiet…"

"OK, OK, I get it!" Katniss interrupts with a laugh. She turns to leave, but before she does say says, "Girls, share the spoon, and please stop yelling."

After they thought she left, she stood in the doorway watching them play together.

 _Aunt Katniss._ That is something she never thought she'd hear. Once Prim died, Katniss had given up all hope of ever being an auntie. After all, she never thought about a relationship with anyone, always so busy with school then work. But then earlier in the evening, the girls all marched up to Katniss and asked if they could call her aunt.

"We've been talking about this," Pacey, ever the ringleader of the cousins says. And by 'we' Katniss knows it was Pacey who said it and the twins agreed.

"I don't see why not?" Katniss stumbled back, "I've never been an aunt before. What do I need to do?"

The other adults laughed at that, although Katniss was being sincere. This embarrassed her a bit, until Pacey said, "Nothing." and she held out her hand for Katniss to hold.

This pleased Peeta to no end. He wanted nothing more than for his family to love and accept Katniss. "I think you'll do pretty good with this job, Katniss," he sat down and smiled at her. She smiled back, but Peeta could see the bittersweet in it.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"I never thought I'd ever be called Aunt by anyone, Peeta," she said later that evening as they lay in bed.

"Hey! It's a good thing, right?" He asks, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "You don't mind do you? The girls love you!" Katniss was as strong as they came, but she had her moments of doubt, of fear, of melancholy.

"It's good," she said, wiping the tear that fell. "It's just, after Prim and everything, I was just used to the idea that it was just going to be me, you know? And now there's you and me, and your family. And I love them, I do! But sometimes it catches me off guard, that's all."

To that, all Peeta could do was pull her in and hold her. "You are so much more than what you think, Katniss. I hope you know that. My family loves you. Well, ignore my mom…" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like Alice or Delly either." Katniss smiled back.

"And that, my love," he says as his finger bops her nose, "is why she's never invited over for our beer and pizza nights!" They both laughed into the darkness.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Hey Katniss! It's Delly!" Ryes wife is the same age as Katniss and Peeta, has known Peeta her whole life. Katniss was surprised when she moved back to find out that not only was Delly married to Rye, but they had a daughter who looked so much like Peeta that she initially thought she was Peeta's daughter.

"Hey Delly, what's up?"

"We're going to lunch. You, me, and Alice. No is not an answer. Get ready, I'm on my way."

Just like Delly. Sweet as pie, always willing to help, and never takes no for an answer. Luckily she doesn't ask too much. And she's pretty sure Peeta has put her up to this.

"Sure Delly," she chuckles into the phone. "I don't think I can say anything else than that anyway, right?

"Right. It's our monthly, _get away from all things Mellark lunch_. We've wanted you to join us now for months. We gave you a year to live in bliss with him, now it's time to realize the Mellark's are a bit overwhelming."

 _And you're not?_ Katniss wonders to herself. Out loud she says, "Sure Delly, let me get ready."

All in all, Katniss' lunch with the girls isn't as bad as she thought. Alice, Will's wife is really nice, and Delly is the same as she's always been- kind, sweet, steadfast, and loyal. They have a solidarity of sorts, these "outsiders" who had the nerve to marry a Mellark. Katniss fits right in. She was, "the puzzle piece that had been missing," Delly said on their way home. This makes Katniss smile. Maybe she's not so alone anymore.

PKPKPKPKPKPK

With the news Katniss got this morning, she knows she'll never be alone again. Because after two weeks of missing her period, she decided to take a pregnancy test. She hasn't told Peeta yet, because she's still trying to wrap her brain around this one. A baby. She's having a baby. They are having a baby. She keeps going over this in her mind. She's on tour duty at the park today, and it's a good thing she's knows her talk so well she could do it in her sleep.

Her first reaction is one of shock. This wasn't what she thought would happen. Her second reaction is one of fear. She's got no business trying to be a mother. She doesn't have a clue where to begin. Her own childhood was nice enough, until her father died. Then it all fell apart. What if she's just like her mother? Worse! What if she's just like his mother!? Can she do this? Can she be a mother?

 _Peeta will be thrilled_ she muses to herself on the way home. _But how do I feel?_ She's distracted all that evening. No matter how much Peeta tries to draw her into a conversation, all she can give are one and two word answers.

"Earth to Katniss," he teases during supper.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Alice wants us to go over to their house for a family supper on Sunday," he returns patiently, but with a bit of concern as well.

"Will your mother be there?"

"Oh yeah. Damn it. The last thing I want to do on a Sunday is listen to my mother. Tell me we're busy!" he tries to joke, but Katniss isn't participating.

"We're busy…" she says distractedly.

"You're not even paying attention to me. Are you feeling ok?" He wonders, sounding a bit nervous, as if he's afraid something bad is about to happen.

"Oh! Yes, Peeta. Sorry, I'm fine," she smiles at him, albeit a little weakly.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Delly?" She asks later that evening, as the other woman answers the phone.

"Katniss! What a surprise! I was just getting ready to call you!"

"Guess I saved you the effort?" Katniss tries to joke, but feeling she's failed miserably.

"Guess you did!" Delly laid back. "Listen, we're having a family dinner on Sunday. Probably the best way to deal with mommy dearest is all together, don't you think? Can you and Peeta make it?"

"Um. Sure. Yeah," she says, forgetting Peeta wanted to be "busy". "I don't have to work, so I guess so. What can I bring?"

"Have Peeta bring some cheese buns and pie, and that will be perfect! Thanks Katniss! See you then!" and she hangs up before Katniss can get a word in edgewise.

"Madge?" Since her call to Delly didn't go as planned, she thought she might try Madge next.

"Oh Katniss! I'm so glad you called!" Madge says over loud crying in the background.

But Katniss can hear the baby crying, not such a baby anymore, she reasons. But a handful nonetheless. Madge always made motherhood look so easy. Maybe asking her advice wasn't such a great idea after all.

"I hear the baby crying, it's a bad time. I'll call back later, ok?" Madge barely has a chance to question her before Katniss hangs up.

It's no good, she thinks staring into the phone. She can't do this. She can't be a mom. The only problem is, she knows she has to. Because right now, according to those little lines on that stick sitting in a baggie in the bottom of her purse, she's got about 9 months or so to figure it out…

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Dinner with the Mellarks is always an adventure. The girls run around underfoot, the men gather around the television regardless of what sport is on, and the women stand in the kitchen and chatter. All the while, Mrs. Mellark stands around with a critical eye.

"Alice. You've put sugar in the sauce again, haven't you! Delly, are you putting on weight!" But what she doesn't do is comment about Katniss. She might have to accept her as the woman her son is choosing to spend his life with, but acceptance is a long way from liking. And the feeling is mutual. Plus, she's a bit afraid of Katniss. Katniss is something she's not, strong, independent, and not needing to put others down to lift herself up. And according to Peeta, that's what rankles her the most.

"Katniss you're quiet. Well, more quiet than usual."

"Hm? Sorry. I was a bit distracted," Katniss replies. Her brain seems to be a bit fuzzier than usual these days.

"I just said you seemed quiet. I never know whether or not to trust quiet people."

"Don't trust them. Ever." Katniss says looking her straight in the eye. As she turns to leave, she's almost sure she can hear the older woman's jaw shutting. She tries not to laugh out loud, at least until she gets outside to the porch. Away from the heat and the noise and the chatter. It's all a bit much for her. and her stomach.

She barely makes it outside before she's retching in the bushes, praying no one has followed her.

"Katniss! I can't believe you said that to her! That was amazing!" Delly comes out laughing. Although she notices Katniss isn't standing up as straight as she was. "Are you alright?" she finishes, concerned.

Katniss tries to hide her disappointment at being followed out. "Yeah Delly, I'm fine." She hopes her smile isn't so much of a grimace.

"Is there something...you're not…! Katniss! You are!"

Internally Katniss rolls her eyes. _Leave it to Delly to figure it out._ "Shh! Not so loud!"

"But Peeta never said… Wait. He doesn't know?" She puts the pieces together quickly.

"I haven't had a chance to tell him. I've only just found out myself. So please..."

"Find out what?"

Dammit. Peeta must have heard them talking.

"Nothing," Delly sing songs as she heads inside cackling.

"Mind filling me in?" Peeta asks patiently. Katniss can tell from the look on his face that he's not sure he knows if he wants this answer. She knows she has been acting a little off this week.

"Shit. Sorry. Damn. No…" She fumbles over her words, as Peeta begins to become more uncomfortable. She's blowing this. Royally.

"Do we need to go?" Peeta asks, looking more uncomfortable each moment. Like he wants to leave as soon as possible, and he refuses to look her in the eye.

"No. I'm fine now." She replies, noticing his body language. "Peeta, what do you think is going on? Why would we need to leave?"

"No reason…" He hedges.

"This is so not how I'd hoped to do this," she sighs. "I'm sorry Peeta…."

"No! " he interrupts uncomfortably. "No,it's ok. I get it. I'll just..uh...I'll just go in quick to get our, my? things…" He's stuttering, flustered, sure she's going to give him the breakup speech.

"Peeta!" she says over his words. "I don't know why you're acting so uncomfortable when I'm the one who just threw up in the bushes."

"You threw up in the bushes? Why? Are you sick? Do we need to go to a clinic?" now he's panicking, like he's on an emotional roller-coaster that won't seem to let him off.

"Peeta! Stop! Just..sit down on the steps and shut up a minute! Jesus. Give me a chance to talk."

He does exactly what she says. Katniss doesn't raise her voice often but when she does he listens. So he sits there in a bubble of uncertainty. Is she sick? Will she dump him? What will he do if she dumps him? His thoughts swirl so much he misses what she says. "Wait. What?"

"I'm pregnant Peeta." finally she tells him, and it feels so good.

"What? You're… you're not…"

"No Peeta. I'm not." she smiles at him. He'd so smart, so thoughtful, and sometimes so clueless. "You're going to be a daddy." she whispers.

"I'm...I'm… you're going to be a mother?" he asks in wonder.

And those are the words that break through. Just like always, only Peeta's words can make sense of the situation. The tears start to fall, only they're good tears. Happy tears. "We're going to parents Peeta." she says in wonder. "Probably in about 8 months. I'm sorry you missed the first month. I was a little...off."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

It's the day after Christmas, and even though the Mellark men have seen each other practically every day for the last week, they still insist on beer and pizza night. The kids are a bit more tired, so a calmness surrounds the group. The kids are watching a movie while the adults gather in the kitchen.

"Katniss! You're about to pop!" Rye says in his middle brother way.

"No shit sherlock," she responds. "Shit. Sorry Alice and Delly. I forgot about the girls." Katniss is crankier than usual. She's trying to be more civil, but she just wants this baby out.

"Leave her alone Rye," Delly chastises. "And don't worry Katniss. The girls have heard worse. Remember they go camping with the boys." she smirks at Rye, who eases himself out of the room. "I think I'll go check on the girls…"

"I'm going to step outside, if no one minds. I think I just need a breath of fresh air," Katniss opens the door and steps out into the cool winter night. The stars are bright and the air is crisp. It's a perfect night, she thinks. She's been feeling a little off all day, not really comfortable, but not miserable either. She suspects it's just late stage pregnancy pains. But soon, she feels a sharp pain across her abdomen, and she knows this is it. Not wanting to make too much of a fuss, and also wanting to make sure she is right, she stays out a little longer. Soon, another contraction hits her and she calls to Peeta as calmly as possible.

"Yes? You OK Katniss?" he says as he comes out to meet her on the porch.

"I'm...fine…" she says a bit breathlessly.

"Wait, you're not.. You are!" Peeta says, overly loud in Katniss's opinion.

"Peeta, calm down. We have time. Don't get your family all excited please." She pleads with him as another contraction hits. This is going much faster than she anticipated, but she's beginning to suspect she's been in labor all day and it's moving into its final stages. "Let's just quietly get our things and go."

Peeta laughs loudly at this, "Really Katniss? Quietly? In my family? Plus we haven't even eaten yet. Everyone is going to know. So there's no point in acting like everything is normal now."

She sighs loudly. "Ok then. Just… go get my stuff. I'll meet you at the car. And bring a towel," she looks down. "Because my water just broke." She waddles off down the drive, leaving Peeta just staring at her. Snowflakes just beginning to fall.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

On a snowy December 26th, just before midnight little Lana Jean Mellark is born with dark hair and a scowl like her mother, but bright eyes and a content personality like her father. Rye was quick to remark that, just like his brothers, Peeta just had to have a baby girl too. Peeta's parents were there, and whatever the boys say about their mother, she does love her grandchildren.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Peeta sits in the chair, drowsy after such a big day. He peeks through his lowered lids and watches her. She's like the Madonna, holding their daughter in her arms. This fierce, loving, private woman who gave him her heart. He's in awe of her, always has been. Nine months ago, he thought she was leaving him, he didn't know what he was going to do. His whole life was complete the minute she walked back into his view. For a month he watched her, stepping on eggshells as it were, afraid to upset her, lest she decide to leave. He was in shock when he found out she didn't want to leave him, but was having his baby instead. It took him a bit to compose himself, but once he did, he found all doubt about Katniss was erased. She wasn't going anywhere. She was there, with him, forever. He still has the ring in his drawer at home. He's wanted to propose for awhile now, but the time was never right, and he didn't want Katniss to think he wanted to marry her simply because she was having his baby. No, their new daughter was the biggest blessing he could imagine, but Katniss was always going to be in his heart. Maybe after his girls come home. Yes, he thinks, that's when I'll ask. And he drifts off to sleep, just as their daughter coo's and wakes up to nurse.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

In the quiet, after everyone had gone home, Peeta quietly snoring in the chair, her baby girl begins to stir. She picks her up and holds her to her beast, on instinct she knows her girl needs to eat. As Lana latches on and snuggles in, Katniss strokes her hair, her fingers, her toes. And she knows. She knows now, more than ever, life does go on. Things can be good again. She's not alone anymore, never truly was.


End file.
